


东京爱情故事（？）

by skevss



Series: 变态恋爱手记 [1]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, あなたの番です | Anata no Ban Desu | Your Turn to Kill (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skevss/pseuds/skevss
Summary: 2007年，内海薰警官为了调查东京墨田区的一起杀人事件来到了克温奎藏前，而迎接她的是十年前的一位故人。
Relationships: Kiriyama Kazuo/Souma Mitsuko
Series: 变态恋爱手记 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150961





	东京爱情故事（？）

**Author's Note:**

> 私设很多!  
> 1.桐山是不完全的心理变态，比较接近漫画的创作。  
> 2.他们很早就确定关系了，早恋警告。  
> 3.二人在一开始的身份使用的是《轮到你了》中的佐野豪和《神探伽利略》中的内海薰，故事与这两个人物原本的形象无关。

她在疲倦中倒在了潮湿的木质地板上，腹部的伤口还在渗着血。他走了吗？她看不清屋外雨幕中的世界，也逐渐失去了思考的能力。  
世界归于黑暗。  
1997年5月23日 00：43   
男子六番 桐山和雄 死亡  
第六十八项计划 结束

五月的东京十分和暖，内海薰走在下坡道上，欣赏着被风吹落的绯樱。这座公寓周边的景致还不错，恐怕在没有发生命案前房价也不便宜，总而言之是她这个工薪阶级负担不起的价位。  
但她手中拿着的正是住在这座公寓五楼的夫妇的死亡报告。赤池夫妇在三天前被残忍杀害，唯一幸存的婆婆因为受惊吓过度，现在正居住在养老院，无法回答任何问题。  
除此之外，在前几天这座公寓的管理人也坠楼身亡，但调查结果显示他前不久确诊了癌症，很有可能是自杀，于是最终就以这个理由结案了。  
真是不详啊。薰默默在心中感叹。但她还是要履行自己的本职工作，虽然第一轮调查已经结束了，她只是来做一些细节上的补充。  
果不其然，公寓里的人都不是很想再见到警察，都是寥寥数语就像打发了事。薰在402室女主人的辞谢声中离开了四层——剩下两户似乎碰巧都不在。  
榎本太太显得有些局促，尽管她是这栋楼里少数态度比较温和的住户。她似乎没有孩子，像她这个年纪的人没有孩子…似乎有些少见。  
薰放弃继续思考这个问题，她对家庭的认知很少。她十五岁前的记忆都在那场高烧中尽数丢失了，但在她醒来时，似乎所有人都为她不记得过去而感到欣慰。  
是时候拥抱新的开始了呢。照料她的护士纯子女士安慰她说，后来她和她的丈夫内海先生收养了她，时至今日薰都十分感激他们的恩情。  
短暂的回忆在她到达五楼时戛然而止。她经过了案发现场的门口，现在那里已经贴上了封条，显然是进不去的样子。  
最后一位是501的佐野豪先生，薰习惯性地先看了一眼资料，却只看到了一张模糊的照片和琐碎的信息：三十五年前出生于和歌山，毕业于东京帝国大学的雕塑专业，现在似乎是自由职业者。  
十八年前那场市政厅的大火烧毁了大量档案，在新政府建立后也有积极的补救行为，但还是有一部分人安于生活在灰色地带中，只留下了这些零散的资料。  
抱着警惕的心态，薰按响了501的门铃。但是半晌过后，楼道里只有刺耳的门铃声在回荡。她四下看了看，再一次按响门铃，但依旧没有人来应门。  
尽管现在是星期日的早上十一点，但这位是个自由职业者，今天难道还是有工作吗？她有些苦恼，翻看着没有留下联络方式的资料。五楼的阳光很充足，即使和案发现场只有一步之遥，也很难让她感觉到毛骨悚然。  
直到一个黑色的身影伴随着户外楼梯的吱呀作响出现在她的视野中。  
内海薰下意识地往楼道深处的方向退了一步，来者不善，她自顾自地推测。会是她想要找的人吗？又或者是变态杀手重返犯罪现场？  
“请问...是佐野豪先生吗？”她颤颤巍巍地问，来人闻声转头看向她，随即点了点头。  
“那个，我是内海薰警官，负责协助调查您邻居赤池一家的案件，还有一些事情想请教您，您方便...”在她还在思考下一句该说什么的时候，一身黑衣的男人已经来到了她身前，薰也终于得见他的真实面目。  
这是张熟悉的脸，这个念头在她脑海中一闪而过，很快就断了线。或许只是因为这是个英俊的男人罢了，她仓促将自己的视线从对方那处收回。  
“家里不是很方便，可以出去说吗？警官小姐。”佐野豪客气地笑了一下，提议道。  
“可以，但我对周边不是很熟...”  
“我可以带路。”他放下自己背着的保温箱，走向电梯，“请吧。”  
“麻烦您了。”  
薰从来没觉得坐电梯从五楼到一楼能用这么长的时间。中途四楼的藤井先生也上了电梯，他并没有向他们二人中的任何一个打招呼，自顾自地站在一个角落里，电梯停在一楼后，他就快速走了出去。  
“您和藤井先生不太熟悉呢。”薰试探地问道。  
“啊，我有工作时可能几天都不会回来，空闲时也比较喜欢一个人在家里休息。”佐野转头看向她，“我和整栋楼的住户都不是很熟悉。”  
“大家都不是很熟吗？很有当代邻里的氛围啊。”  
“不过似乎在管理人还在的时候会召开居民大会，虽然我很少去。不知道他去世后还有没有人再办过。”  
“居民大会？”没人在这之前和她提起过这个，“冒昧问一下会讨论什么问题呢？”  
“一些集体注意事项吧？”佐野仿佛陷入深思，“类似于公共设施使用原则一类的，可能还会玩一些无聊的游戏，像狼人杀那样的。”  
“我还挺喜欢玩狼人杀的。”  
“内海小姐是会和同事一起玩吗？”  
“是。”她回想起游戏之夜的时光，“我总是会抽到狼人牌呢。”  
“这样吗？已经去世的赤池女士大概会感到很不公平吧，据说她经常抽到的是平民牌，还很容易被投出去。”佐野轻笑一声，“内海小姐却似乎是经常会赢的人。”  
“不瞒您说，确实是这样。”他居然主动提起赤池一家，那她就一定要好好把握机会，“是赤池女士在生前告诉您的吗？”  
“她似乎和谁都经常这么抱怨。”佐野豪淡淡地回了她一句，“这个年纪的女人，又没有工作，除了抱怨生活琐碎也没什么别的事好做了。”  
“她以前似乎一直帮助她先生照顾年事已高的婆婆，但发生这样的事情之后老人家就只能去养老院了。真不幸啊。”  
“是这样不错。”

他们来到公寓附近的一家咖啡店里，虽然太阳还未落山，但店内的打光恰到好处，制造出了绝妙的阴影效果。店主似乎是黑胶唱片的爱好者，店里的架子上摆了很多张披头士的唱片。  
“这些都是十年前才流入日本的吧。”内海薰审视着发行于1965年的《Help!》，它的标签已经开始泛黄，“不过想搞到这么多还是要费不少功夫的。”  
“据说是在国外很有名的乐队，我第一次来的时候也很惊讶。”佐野比她个子高上一些，要稍稍弯着腰才可以仔细看那排架子。  
“所以内海小姐还有什么想要我提供的信息吗？”  
“啊，原本还想问问佐野先生和邻居们的关系，现在看来可能不是很有必要了。”内海薰扯出一个歉意的微笑，努力把注意力集中在菜单上。她其实不是很适应这种有些正式的场合，更何况她还穿着一身朴素到了极点的工作装，对面坐着一个罕见的帅哥，而且对方的态度还意外的友好。  
尽管她在警校里也是备受追捧的存在，但那些男同学着实没什么意思，说起来这是她第一次和异性在这种场合相处。  
“和赤池夫妇的话基本就只是点头之交。”佐野双手交叠，他的清咖已经在桌上冒着热气，“我似乎在这栋公寓里也没有别的朋友了。”  
“那在案发当晚有听见什么声音吗？”  
“很抱歉，那天晚上我在外面工作。”  
“方便说一下您具体是做什么工作的吗？”薰在笔记本上信手记了几笔，她的笔尖停在了工作的空白处，“您肯定不是上班族。”  
“我的工作主要是定制冰雕，有时候我会在家里完成工作，这就是我请您出来的原因。”佐野喝了一口没有添加任何方糖或牛奶的咖啡，薰的卡布奇诺被送了上来，上面的拉花是细致的心形。  
也难怪他是间歇性很忙，她理解地点了点头，毕竟是雕塑系的毕业生，从事相关工作也没有任何问题。  
“那公寓里有您觉得不太对劲的人或者事吗？”  
“管理员坠楼后大家都有些不安，我个人觉得这不算异常。”  
她这次来本来也就算是走个形式，他们谈的似乎已经有些太多了。内海薰意外于自己对佐野的亲近，她在失忆后确诊了创伤后遗症，她甚至花了相当一点时间来适应和内海夫妇一同生活。  
而坐在她面前的黑衣男人似乎还毫不知情，他安静地看着窗外，清俊的侧脸棱角分明。他似乎不复刚才的健谈，而无论是健谈还是过度的沉默，都不是一般人会在面对警方问询时会出现的情绪。  
但他滴水不漏，从公寓生活到案发时间段，他必然都有有效的不在场证明，而且他似乎确实没什么可见的动机，总不会有人因为邻家主妇几句抱怨就干出杀人这种事。  
她越想越乱了。  
“要点些什么吃的吗？似乎也算到了吃饭的时间。”佐野把视线从窗外收了回来，熏担心自己刚才的想法被看出来，连忙低下头，小声回答说：“啊，可以的。”


End file.
